Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-4x+4y = 5$ $-12x+12y = 15$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-4x+4y = 5$ $4y = 4x+5$ $y = 1x + \dfrac{5}{4}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-12x+12y = 15$ $12y = 12x+15$ $y = 1x + \dfrac{5}{4}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.